Legendary Witches
Legendary Witches is a fanfiction series written by Doran Maya. Legendary Witches takes the stories of the Strike Witches Anime and Manga and retells them with many additions and changes. Series List (Main Stories) * Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation - Around a month after destroying the Super Hive at Venezia, a new adventure knocks on Yoshika Miyafuji's door. With the opportunity for her and Mio Sakamoto to regain their magic with the help of Kye Miyafuji, what will they do? Includes a new Energy Projection magical ability, more blade spells, ultimate magical abilities, and a lot of character development. * Legendary Witches Zero: Before the Liberation - The adventures of Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji before the events of Worldwide Liberation. A prequel in the Legendary Witches series. * Legendary Witches 1: Worldwide Liberation - Rewrite of Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation, to be published. * Legendary Witches 2: Return - In the spring reunion of 1952, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing mysteriously disappears. Sixty years later in 2012, thirteen signatures register on radar in the skies of Fuso. These thirteen radar hits are none other than the Legendary Strike Witches. - Sequel to Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation and rewrite of Strike Witches: The Neuroi Rebellion. * Legendary Witches 3: Cross World Battle - A sequel to the "Legendary Witches" series and a crossover/collaboration with Atikabubu's "The Chosen One" series. Kye Miyafuji and Toshiro Edelweiss meet and hijinks, good fun, and rivalries ensue, not to mention some serious business, of course! * Legendary Witches: Final Act - A seqeual to the "Legendary Witches" series and a crossover with Atikabubu's "The Chosen One series". Serves as a final installment to wrap up the Legendary Witches, but is actually considered non-canon with the rest of the series by the author, Doran Maya. Alternate Universe * Legendary Witches Alternate Universe - A standalone story currently in writing and development. It takes place in a completely separate continuum and does not feature The Seven Stars or the Elder Gods concept. Many characters do return, along with new characters. Series List (Side Stories) * Legendary Witches: What If? - What if Kye Miyafuji's appearance was when General Trevor Maloney disbanded the witches and took over their base for his warlock program? Alternate universe supplementary one shot based on the Legendary Witches series. Not canon with the Legendary Witches series. * Legendary Witches: Perrine's Dilemma - After the Second Neuroi War, Perrine was promoted to Captain and began training witch recruits. One evening in the Spring of 1946, she encountered a witch and her partner in a dramatic incident. Her life was forever changed, and as a result her one and only daughter, Louise H Clostermann, was brought into the world. This is the story of Perrine's Dilemma, told in her point of view. Primary Characters *Yoshika Miyafuji - One of the main heroes of the series. She is a very powerful and kind witch who was chosen to be a Champion of Elder God Lady Kye. *Kye Miyafuji - Another of the main heroes of the series. She is very powerful and also the mortal incarnation of Elder God Lady Kye, serving as a champion of her Elder God self until her merging with her immortal counter part, Kye Akari, back into the Elder God. *501st Joint Figher Wing - A group of witches who support Yoshika and Kye throughout the majority of the story. *Retah Sosshaa - A powerful witch and Kye's partner in Legendary Witches AU (unreleased). Other Data * List of Characters * Powers and Abilities * Special Techniques Trivia *Legendary Witches: Final Act and The Chosen One: Lost Memories are both considered non-canon with the main Legendary Witches series by the author of Legendary Witches, Doran Maya. *Legendary Witches Alternate Universe was originally intended to be a rewrite of Worldwide Liberation, but the entire story was redesigned and expanded. Eventually it became a completely separate storyline that is only based off the original Legendary Witches. Category:Strike Witches Fanfiction